Clichéd saga
by purplefeet
Summary: The story is as the name suggests , its a cliched saga. And of course , I don't own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

THE Story is as the title suggests, it's a clichéd saga!

and of course , I don't own NARUTO.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll clichéd saga lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

1 IT'S SEALED

The sun was setting, darkness was starting to take its place in the sky. In spite of the day getting over, people were happily minding their business. None of them looked exhausted. Sakura noticed a family dining in a restaurant. Her stomach grumbled. She reminded her to have some dinner.

Children were flying kites,some teenagers were talking in the park. Sakura could notice happiness in the people's eyes .She understood the cause for their joy, 'The war was over'. People were resuming back to their old lives. She was surprised that the nations were recovering from the effects of the war with such quick pace.

The thought dawned upon her that she had never been a part of the war. She had left konoha three years ago. She had not betrayed Konoha, but Konoha had betrayed her. She still respected the leaf nation. Sakura walked past a bridge. The water flowing under the bridge was clear, it reflected the stars. She headed towards an inn.

The receptionist saw a girl with pink hair approaching the inn.

"Konban wa "Sakura greeted the old woman with a sly grin.

"I need a room "she said and added ' just for tonight'.

'Sure. It would charge …. ' But she was cut short.

'It's fine. I'll pay. I would like the keys'. She sounded rude. But the glint in her eyes showed the old lady that she was terribly exhausted. The lady turned her back to get the keys. "You don't look like a native" she spoke which sounded more of a question asking where was Sakura from . .

"Yes. I'm travelling, you see I'm a wanderlust "she replied with sarcasm. The old lady handed her the key and said " Well, people are rejoicing", she paused thinking it was not the appropriate time for the talk, and cut her talk short by adding 'if you would want some food restaurant is downstairs, Have a nice stay at the Water Nation'.

The pink hair girl offered her a genuine smile to let the old lady know she was as happy as her with the prospects of the war ending.

* * *

The war had made the Council of Nations realize the cause for disunity among the nations and the growth of the evil which they had continued to ignore for a long time. "Please lead the way" said Nanzu which sounded arrogant than requesting and the" please" was pushed through in a requisite tone.

Nanzu was the head of the council. It had been so for the past hundred years. ( that guy's pretty old)

The Hokages and the Council members with highly classified officials were present. Fire in the lamps lit the dark, cold room. The drawn silk curtains separated the Council from the rest of the world.

" So it's been a long time, dear Hokages" the Head said as he seated himself . "Was he being sarcastic? " thought Nanzu's assistant. Nobody could quite understand the Head, his ways grew complicated as he grew older. "I've been told that you have all been informed of the reason you are here for" said Nanzu with a pause and ended his statement with a low tone " and I hope you agree with the pact".

"Don't you think its placing boulders on them?" remarked the Sand Hokage. The Council believed Hokages should not be young, Gaara agreed with it as he had other duties to do than fighting with a Council and had stepped down from his post. But still the Hokage considered his views and was a part of the cabinet.

"I agree with him " said Tsunade looking at the sand Hokage , with a nod.

"We've got no other way, we've not yet completely destroyed the Dark forces and they will be coming for us " remarked the Council Head " and this time it'll have a much greater effect". "The present generation has been taken into the dark forces, your fellow mates had wielded the Dark – to name a few – Orachimaru, gonzu . We need to be united. It's the need of the hour. We've been ignoring it for a long time", and completed his talk with a sudden thoughtful pause.

The Hokages had a small talk.

'By the way, are the wanted in the war and the shinobis from list secured?" Nanzu asked with a reproachful look.

"Yes" answered an Official in Charge.

"Don't you think we should have imprisoned them, instead of letting them loose in an Underground BASE?" asked Keelah, the Kage of Water. "Hmm. You might feel it necessary. But I think they're nothing much more than immature youth who had to deal with the Dark and in the end were imprisoned by it." "They deserve a chance and that's what the pact is all about. I don't want to bore you with an old man's talk. But I want to tell you it's the only way out."

An hour passed . The Pact was sealed. It was going to bring change ,but the Hokages still felt a tinge about it and they too admitted it as the only way out.

' Let the necessary steps be taken Hokages. Little time is left."said Nanzu reminding that the real war was yet to begin.

They let their differences aside and let destiny play its toll as they spent the remaining evening having tea in peace.

* * *

"303, 304 ,here it is 305" Sakura thought.

She opened the door and lied on the mattress. She unwrapped the sandwiches covered in a package which she had brought from the restaurant .

She was hungry , no damn hungry.

The meal had knocked off her hunger and the vitamin water had quenched her thirst. She had so many things to think about . But she let everything aside and lied on the bed, switching off the lights.

The night was silent, but her spirit was burning. The time would soon come for her to confront it, and she dreaded it but , she made it a point to not escape anymore.

* * *

Author's note:

This is my first fanfiction, which I'm writing to come out of my depression and boredom. Hope you enjoyed it! Cheer me up with reviews.(never mind it)


	2. Chapter 2

2\. The hell we create for ourselves

"How are the kunochis doing?" asked a tiny voice. "General, it's been the same, but they have calmed down a bit. There are occasional fights and swearing between them and the guards, but the others don't seem to mind the change after being here for such a long time" replied Tokaro.

Tokaro was the General's favourite. "Hmm" grunted the General.

One would be deceived by the voice of the General. She was tall, her black hair was cropped and the scars that covered her neck and face showed her experience in defence and wars.

'What are we to do next?" asked Tokaro , eagerly.

"Well, we'll have to wait for further orders."

"General, I've heard that it's the same situation in the other nations too. What's this all about?"

"Yes. There are many who have been captured, including the natives. There are rumors that the council is behind it."

"How long is it to continue?"

" I don't have answer for your question. But I'm rather confused with this act" said the General, carefully thinking over her words.

* * *

It was early in the February. The Underground Bases were cold. There were two silhouettes warming themselves in front of the fireplace. "Why are we locked in this stinking place" called out Nonba , a red head.

'Stop being annoyed' said Tokori to her angry friend as she sipped some hot coffee.

The others in the base also had no idea about the reason for being captured. The first few days were spent knocking down walls, fighting with the guards and trying to escape. It was of no use. The captured had already drained their energy and chakra because of the war and couldn't continue longer. There was no way to escape, even the few with exceptional powers couldn't find a way out. Many thought that they were going to be punished as they were trapped in a foreign land, but looking at the native kunochis locked in the Base was rather confusing.

Further, the Kunochis found the place rather oriented than a prison. Separate rooms were arranged with the necessities and moreover there was a common room with a fireplace (quite out of place), and a dining hall. The place did not in any way resemble a prison.

It was early in the morning. Most of the ninjas were having their breakfasts in the dining hall. At the beginning, most of them refused to eat because they thought that the food was poisoned .But they could not continue starving for a long time due to the cold.

But there was an exception.

The person was sitting comfortably on the sofa. The fire lit in the fireplace showed the figure's pale skin. He was breathing slowly, but his eyes showed restlessness, hurt and discomfort hiding behind his face. He sat only in his room and occasionally got out of his confinement for regular health and other checks initiated with force by the guards.

"Click". It was the turning of the door knob. A tall figure entered the low lit room. He had messed up brown hair which quite suited him.

'Hey' called Satoshi to the person sitting on the sofa. The person didn't reply back.

"Why don't you have something?" asked Satoshi as he tossed few fruits towards the sofa and added sarcastically 'They'll keep you warm', with a smile.

Satoshi headed towards the bathroom to refresh himself, but he was stopped by a voice. 'Thanks' replied the physique on the sofa. He had spoken for the first time since he was captured. The silence in the room was broken. 'No problem' stated Satoshi and with a hesitation asked "What is your name?"

The pale physique turned his face to look at Satoshi. He glared at him. Satoshi shivered at his glance. He continued to examine Satoshi for a while, and then he turned his face to the fireplace and in a small tone uttered " Uchiha, Sasuke ."

* * *

Satoshi expected his roommate to talk after his short monologue. But it was in vain, so he decided to return to the common room to hear about the present situation. The room was once again filled with silence and just one person's slow pacing breathes.

Sasuke wrapped himself in a blanket which looked like it was made in a nation in the far north. He wasn't in a stable condition and not having food for a long time made things all together, much worse. He bit the apple with his canines, the acidic juice irritated his taste buds.

He thought over the incidents that had happened over the past few years. From the very beginning his aim was to kill Itachi .He had gathered Team Hebi for his mission. After the death of Itachi, the team had split to choose different paths and the members had been killed during the war. He had later realized the reason for his clan's massacre from Madara, and had come to understand it was not Itachi's fault. A pang of guilt hit him. Madara helped Sasuke heal…. He had been close to Madara for awhile, but the truth dawned over him that Madara couldn't be trusted. Madara had injured the Uchiha to possess his powers. Sasuke was badly injured in the fight and had escaped to a cave where he fainted.

Later, when he regained conscious he was taken by the guards to the Base and was drugged. Often blood tests, thumb impressions of him were taken by the guards to fill some documents. He knew the Base had many powerful ninjas who were trying to find a way to escape. He himself had thought over it , but was in no condition to do it.

He couldn't continue thinking due to the pain in his neck.

Blood was gushing through from behind his neck. He searched in despair for a first aid kit and luckily found it. He washed the wound and covered it with a band aid as he applied antiseptic around the spot. The curse mark still hurted him, even after the death of Orochimaru . He needed a medic to predict the effect the curse mark was bringing on him.

He tilted his head up and noticed a beast looking at him through the mirror. His hair had grown quite long and the scars on his neck were beginning to heal. His face was pale, but his eyes glared at him, which showed the intensity of power he possessed. In spite of his failing health, his confidence and looks were all the same and had not changed or swayed.

He looked at the image staring out from the mirror. He noticed the hollowness he felt within him and started moving towards the sofa. He comforted himself as he sat on it. All there was left in him was sadness and deep pain. He couldn't find a way out from the prison he had created himself.

* * *

Author's note

The electricity was gone and I hadn't saved the file. I thought that I had to rewrite them all over again, but luckily the chapter was auto saved. I wonder how the computer does it. Can any computer obsessed person answer my question? Anyways, I'm grateful I did not have to write it all over again.

I wrote this chapter (some parts) listening to pop songs. I love pop songs, who doesn't?

I'm excited for the Oscars. I'm rooting for The theory of everything and Gone Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. THE UNCERTAINITY THE FUTURE HOLDS AND THE CHANGES WE BEAR IN THE MEANTIME

The guards could see a person appearing from the trees.

The cloaked person viewed the buildings appearing within her sight. She landed on the grass from the tree. Her backpack was filled with necessities which included parchments, potions, herbs that she had purchased the day before.

She walked towards the gate that guarded the western part of the city and was making her way towards the gate but a voice stopped her.

"Miss, the checking's right here" called out a guard.

She noticed two guards sitting in a small office near the gate, and some others standing in a corner.

"Hey" said she with a pause. "Mind saying your name?" The guard rushed through his words and continued his search for some documents in a cupboard. She muttered her name.

He searched the pages of the documents looking for her name, and started to read it when he had found the information. "You are a citizen of this nation, but" he stopped his words as the person thrust a piece of note to him. The guard was puzzled but after a while of examination, she was let free.

* * *

The old oak door was being knocked. The person entered the room. Her face and torso was covered with a cloak. She was tall, and her hair was cut litter more than her shoulders. She seated herself facing the Hokage. She let the hood fall on her back as she revealed her face.

"You've arrived earlier than I thought" said the Hokage as she examined the person before her. "Well, I'm full of surprises" said the person carelessly as she viewed some birds near the window. "The Village council has been convinced on your case" replied the Hokage with thoughtfulness. "I get it".

The Hokage discussed a few important things with her before letting her out. "Take care of yourself and, welcome back" said Tsunade. "Sakura' Tsunade stopped to think over her words and added"you've changed." Sakura looked at Tsunade and remarked "Haven't we all?"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha woke up in a room filled with candle lights. The last thing he remembered was that of noises and chaos outside his room. It was before he was drugged by some guards and he was very drained and weak to tackle them. Looking around he was sure, he was not in the underground base. The air did not smell of must or dirt. He tried getting up from the bed but couldn't and realized that he wouldn't be able to continue with the same fragile health and mind for a long time.

The door opened and a person walked towards the Uchiha. She was a very old woman. "Son, I guess your name is Sasuke Uchiha" she remarked sternly. He did not reply. "You are an Uchiha for sure. Your attitude fits the description." replied the lady. She wrote a number in the paper that was stuck on the wall beside the bed. "What is this place?" his voice was weak but commanding. The woman answered back. "You'll find out soon" She shut the door as she exited the room.

* * *

"Did you see those ninjas being brought to Konoha?" asked Niko to the shopkeeper. "No, but I've heard about them." said Miyoko. The shopkeeper was Niko's gossiping friend. "The rumor is that it is a kind of a rehabilitation program" replied Niko. "Are you kidding? "asked Miyoko as she packed some tomatoes for a customer. Their talks soon shifted to an upcoming tea exhibition.

Sakura heard the conversation as she bought a water bottle. She started walking away from the shop. Nobody had noticed her. She walked towards a building that looked much more like a flat. Sakura knocked the door and waited for an answer.

A tall guy with blonde hair opened the door. He continued to stare at Sakura for some time before bursting out. "Where were you all these years?"

"That's no way to welcome your friend" replied Sakura sarcastically in a smooth tone as she entered his flat. "Oh my god, Sakura. You are back" "Of course, I am' she said bluntly , " I'm not a hologram or your hallucination" she said waving her hand in front of Naruto's face to snap him out of his dreamy look.

"Where were you?" asked Naruto. "Well , all I can say you is I was safe and at a place where I belonged" she paused looking at him and continued " You're packing?" "I hope you heard about some stupid program the council has made" "What's it about?" "I don't know. I asked Tsunade, but she refused to tell me" "Where are the others?" questioned Sakura. "You mean, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru ("The others"). They've left Konoha according to their orders to go to the other Nations," and added "But Hinata is coming with me, her orders are same as mine." "Where are you headed to?" "Sand". He replied in a quick tone. "I guess you'll have fun with Gaara" "I hope his orders are to stay in Sand, he was removed from his post as a Hokage, after the war" "But ", she was stopped. "I know it doesn't make sense, the Council of nation is behind it"

"Your flat looks really tidy" said Sakura looking around and added "which it usually lacks."

Naruto was packing the last of his things which he thought could be put up for a sale. He looked at Sakura and she understood it was time for him to leave. She hugged him.

"Sakura, I've lot to ask you" said Naruto with an uncertainty. "Don't bother about what happened to me when I was gone" Sakura said with a serious look, but said with a lightness"Guess what, my order is to stay in Konoha. I hope you are jealous" Naruto bid his farewell to Sakura. He had no idea how long his stay was to be in sand. He like the others did not like the idea but had no other choice but to follow it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I KNOW THAT WAS A LATE UPDATE. I WAS BUSY(I'M KIDDING, I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE FANFIC)


	4. Chapter 4

4\. HOME, AT LAST?

The sun was clouded making the day pleasant, in spite the time of the day being noon. Sakura had arrived at the place according to her orders. It was situated outside Konoha but was well guarded. The place was surrounded by walls and a gate that served as an entrance. She could see the lushness of the place from the outside. It surprised her to see ninjas (about her age) strolling, some making way towards buildings, and many others spending their time sitting under the trees.

She didn't have the slightest clue what to make of the place or her orders from the council. She made up her mind thinking that she had missed something because she had arrived a week later than her orders. She approached a building that had good architecture. She walked towards a guard near the building and according to the procedures in her order searched for the arrival office.

"Can you tell me where the arrival office is?"

"It's at the first floor" said the guard with no interest.

She knocked on the door and entered the room. A lady with red spectacles was sitting in a corner and reading a magazine. The other tables were empty. Sakura was sure it was lunch time and thought that the others were having a break.

"I'm Mir, how can I help you?" called out the lady noticing Sakura. "Hey" said Sakura unsurely seating herself as she handed the documents that contained her orders.

The lady looked at the girl before her and took out some keys. "You've arrived late" she remarked wiping her spectacles. Sakura understood that she was asking for her late arrival. "I had to run some errands for the village and got stuck" said Sakura making an excuse which was a lie.

"I just don't understand what this orders all about?" asked Sakura showing that she was extremely puzzled and needed an answer. "You missed the message from the council because of your late arrival. Ninjas in the age of 19-24 have been categorized and have been given orders to go to different Nations. The council wants to forge unity among the ninjas" said Mir. "So you mean the ninjas stay in this place. But I don't get the reason. What does the council plan to do with us here?". "You are going to be schooled. The difference is it would be better than your kunochi days" Mir stated bluntly. Sakura was desperate for words. "Are you kidding me? You are going to school me? I'm 20. What could the council teach us?" questioned Sakura. She didn't have a huge ego but she couldn't resist saying those words. "How long should we stay?" "The council hasn't decided yet." "I don't understand the reason why the ninjas are still here, they could easily escape." "You may think so. Powers won't get you out of this place. The place is completely sealed." She continued, "You young ninjas can't break the seals of the Hokages, Sages and Legends. Also, you make a bond with this place once you enter it. It is not so easy to escape."

Sakura was utterly B-A-F-F-L-E-D by the information that was being lodged into her brain. She controlled her mental state and spoke "But I never saw any ninjas I knew", which was more of a statement. "Usually the ninjas have been registered to live outside their nations. But, in your case, you are lucky. It's the same for your friends." Sakura was silent. She was wondering the fact what the council was going to teach her. "Have all the ninjas been taken into this program?" "You ask way too many questions. The answer is yes."

"But how? " Mir thought the girl to be tiring.

"We've checked all the accounts of ninjas created in the last 10 years. I'm sure every one of them is registered except the ones who died."

Mir found that the girl's doubts were cleared (more or less) and handed over the keys for her room stating some additional information."Have a nice time." And asked unsurely, "Is your hair really pink?" Sakura was questioned about her hair colour for ages. She couldn't help but laugh and nodded. She said a small thank you and made her way out.

* * *

Sasuke uchiha had just shifted to the new surrounding, room no. 216. The very first thought that came to his mind after knowing about the council's idea was that' it was too late'. Over the past few days his mind was stressing over the idea that he was trapped. It wasn't like he was the only nin to think so . Moreover, he had no idea about the path he was to choose after escaping Madara. But, he knew that it was safe to hide and blend in with the others.

He found the council's idea of schooling ninjas

1\. Immature 2. Annoying 3. Time consuming and 4. Totally idiotic.

But truth be said he was pretty impressed by the powers that the old buffoons had used to seal the place. He boiled some water to clear his sore throat and seated himself on the couch. He wondered the council's statement that all the ninjas of age 19-24 were part of their idea and mission.

He doubted the credibility of the statement at the beginning, but looking at the council head's expression and confidence, Sasuke considered it to be true. Moreover, he had seen some powerful ninjas he knew walking the grounds who rarely showed themselves.

"Sasuke, the old lady asked you to have your pills" said a guy with brown ruffled hair. Sasuke shot a look at him.

"Hey, no offence. She just asked me to remind you" replied Nishimoto. Nishimoto was Sasuke's roommate. Sasuke was comfortable as long as he didn't disturb him or his life.

"What do you think about our roommate? I mean the third room hasn't been occupied yet" asked Nishimoto to Sasuke, waiting for an answer.

"I don't care" said Sasuke and closed his eyes to ease the pain in them. Nishimoto headed towards his room to read some magazines which he had borrowed from the library. "I just hope the person isn't as boring as you, Uchiha" he thought.

* * *

Sakura was deep in her thoughts. "Why on earth did I return back to Konoha?" She was regretting her decision.

"Did you hear about the incident that happened in the ame block yesterday night?" gossiped a blonde girl with a guy.

"Can you tell me where the mizu block is?" asked Sakura to the blonde girl after introducing herself. "The one with the water and flowers symbol" said the girl pointing her fingers towards the block and added "Is your hair really pink?".

Sakura was going to follow her age old routine. She nodded and walked towards the building. She had reached the third floor and started to look for the room that matched the number on her key. "Here I am, room 216."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I didn't update because i was busy being bored and lazy.


End file.
